The measure of value, according to economic theory, is the time and money persons are willing to pay for goods and services routinely bought and sold in the marketplace. Well-functioning markets do not exist for many health care goods and services, and therefore it is difficult for consumers to assign an economic value to them. Previous studies suggest however, that consistent willingness-to-pay (WTP) dollar values can be elicited from consumers about goods and services not usually "for sale" in the marketplace by using the contingent valuation method (CVM). The method posits, in a survey form, a hypothetical market for an unpriced good and asks individual to state the dollar value they place on a proposed change in quantity, quality or access. Interest in the use of the CVM to estimate the value of health care services has given rise to nineteen studies; few studies however, have attempted to rigorously apply the method within the bounds of economic theory and to test the biases inherent in surveys of stated preference. This study proposes to ascertain the value consumers are willing to assign to patient-related pharmacist services (P-rps)--health care services provided by the pharmacist that are distinct from the dispensing of a pharmaceutical product such as counseling and drug therapy monitoring. Valuation for P- rps will be obtained directly from individuals by using computerized, structured interviews to obtain bids, in dollar terms, of their willingness-to-pay for the services presented to them in hypothetical scenarios. A random sample of 600 Maryland residents who frequent pharmacies on a regular basis will be recruited from a list of state employees to act as participants for three focus groups and one computer- administered WTP survey. The three focus groups will: (1) characterize P-rps which are understandable and plausible to the consumer; (2) establish reasonable dollar starting points for the bids to be obtained from the consumer during the structured WTP interview; and (3) determine the preferred payment mechanism(s) for P-rps. The focus group responses will be used to revise the WTP survey to reflect a believable albeit hypothetical market for P-rps. The primary outcome for this study will be individual WTP dollar amounts for P-rps from which demand functions and an inferred economic value for P-rps can be determined. Secondary outcomes will include a consumer-understood description of P-rps and a tested method (CVM) for valuing a community-based health care service.